


day 11: the complications of comfort

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [11]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: with the air of comfort all around them, shane says something he maybe shouldn't.





	day 11: the complications of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day eleven of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> day eleven is rest! hope you enjoy!

The sixth time Ryan falls asleep on him, Shane considers just leaving him there, and staying the night on his own couch. The angle his neck will eventually be at because of gravity itself is a little convincing in favor of the opposite, but Ryan looks so young when he sleeps, so free of stress. On the other hand, Ryan gets blushy and embarrassed and adorable when woken up, which is almost worth it. In the end, he just watches him for a little while, sitting and calm and grounded in the way that only Ryan can make him, because he’s sappy and gross and in love with his boyfriend. They could get a dog together, or a cat, or maybe he could ask Ryan to actually move into his apartment instead of the two of them floating nebulously between the apartments, moving but always together. Yeah. 

“Hey,” Ryan says as soon as he stirs awake, maybe thirty or so minutes are he first fell asleep, and his voice is soft and drawn out as he nuzzles his face into Shane’s neck. Shane tilts his head up with a grin, letting Ryan have more space to press close to him, to leave a kiss on the column of his throat. Shane can recognise that he’s completely enamoured with Ryan, even as that fact used to scare the shit out of him. Ryan is hot and consuming and beautiful and he  _ takes, _ and Shane didn’t really know how much of a giver he was until Ryan Bergara took over his entire life. Ryan is still smiling blearily up at him when he finishes nuzzling against Shane’s throat; he’s so pretty. Shane’s grin turns into something vague and just as bleary as Ryan’s, and he leans down just a little to press a kiss to Ryan’s forehead. 

“You fell asleep on me again, little guy,” Shane says against his temple, leaving his lips close enough to brush as he speaks. Ryan sighs and hides his face in Shane’s neck again, and the tip of his nose tickles against Shane’s collarbone. He puts his hand in Ryan’s hair and keeps him close, indulging in his own sense of neediness and wanting to have Ryan absorbed into him rather than anything else. Ryan goes with it, whether it be because he knows Shane needs it or for some other, more selfish reason. Don’t tell Shane, but it was definitely more selfish than selfless. Shane could spend his entire life like this, and he’d only ever get tired of his phone being on 22% for the rest of his life. 

“Move in with me,” Shane blurts, more open and honest than he ever meant to be in the softness of his living room with Ryan just barely awake against his chest. Ryan springs into awareness, looking him in the face with an alert look that Shane would not have called him capable of just a moment ago. He should have kept his tongue like he had every other time that Ryan has fallen asleep on him, because he’s wanted to offer since the first, because he’s a love spoiled sap. He watches Ryan’s face in tense waiting, his whole body at pause to see what this man would say to him. He hates that he depends so much on the words of one person these days, but he wouldn’t give that power to anyone but Ryan. 

“Yeah, okay,” Ryan says eventually, seeming to have to come to his conclusion based off of Shane’s facial expression alone. Shane thinks immediately to make that different, for reasons unknown to him. Self destruction nature, perhaps. 

“I’m a mess,” he counters, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know that,” Ryan replies, soft smile and all. 

“I suck at being bothered to do my own laundry,” Shane offers, already a little weaker than the last.  

“I know that too,” Ryan says, leaning up to press a kiss on Shane’s forehead like he can take away every insecurity that Shane has about this in a moment. Shane almost believes he can; Ryan can really do anything. 

“I leave my shoes everywhere,” Shane offers another anyway, telling himself that it will be for the best if Ryan just says no. Ryan smiles wider. 

“We’ve been dating for six months and friends for five years,” Ryan tells him teasingly, trailing another kiss to Shane’s cheekbone. 

“I leave the toothpaste cap off of the tube,” Shane gives, even weaker. Ryan’s kiss this time is on the lower portion of his cheek, which is covered in facial hair that must scratch at Ryan’s lips. 

“I know,” Ryan says simply, and Shane can’t see it, but he must be smiling; it’s all in his voice. Ryan’s mouth attaches to his lower jaw to give him a hickey and Shane has to think for a moment before he trusts himself to speak. 

“I -” Shane starts, but is immediately interrupted by Ryan removing himself from Shane’s jaw just to look him in the eye. He looks a little pissed, but it’s a lot hot and Shane isn’t worried; Ryan never really gets mad at him. They don’t do that. 

“You never do the dishes right after you’re done. You like to act organised but you’ve never had a calendar in your life. I’ve had to get someone to teach you how to file your taxes three times because you refuse to both use Turbotax like a normal person or ask for help. You’re stubborn and don’t sleep enough. You have no idea what a balanced diet is. You asked me to move in with you on accident, because you were comfortable. I’m still saying yes. I know you, Shane. I love you,” Ryan explains all at once, kisses placed on Shane’s face in intermediate pieces of his speech; a kiss on his temple, on the other, on his cheek, on the other, on his nose. Shane tries not to look starstruck. 

“You really do need your beauty sleep, huh?” Shane jokes awkwardly, trying to break the tension. Ryan laughs and falls against his shoulder, relaxing against him again; it breaks the tension in Shane’s shoulders as well, allowing him to give his own chuckle against Ryan’s temple. Ryan only leans up a little this time to speak. 

“I still wanna move in with you,” Ryan says, quiet but sure and just beneath Shane’s ear. Shane nods. 

“Yeah, okay. I still want you to move in,” he replies, and he guesses that’s it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
